


"Ma'am, I'm gay"

by maxiswriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Unsolicited Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which local woman can’t catch a clue to save her life and Logan just wants to enjoy a relatively calm Saturday afternoon at the park with his family, thank you very much.





	"Ma'am, I'm gay"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _"The ladies love a guy who's good with kids"_ from [this prompt list](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/186331260061/drabble-challenge).  
  
Enjoy this gay mess lmao

Honestly, Logan was just trying to enjoy a relatively calm Saturday afternoon at the park with his kids.

Patton and Virgil were playing over by the slings, the younger’s shrieking laughter filling the playground as his older brother made sure he didn’t push him too far or too strong.

Logan, knowing all too well that Virgil was responsible enough to not let anything happen to Patton, was contentedly reading a book, glancing up now and then to make sure his sons weren’t straying too far. A calm Saturday afternoon, as he said.

Then, a lady decided to approach him.

“Hello there,” she greeted, smiling.

Lowering his book, Logan raised an eyebrow as he quickly gave her a once over. She looked to be around his age, everything from her haircut to her clothes screaming PTA mom from the top of its lungs.

“Salutations,” he answered, giving her a polite smile and moving to stand up from the bench, “is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you were new to the neighborhood,” the woman explained sweetly, cocking her head to the side, “I don’t remember seeing you around here before.”

“Logan nodded. “Yes actually, we moved here recently from out of town.”

The woman chuckled, looking at him through her lashes.

“I knew it. I’m familiar with almost everyone around here, and someone like you is quite difficult to forget,” she said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as she extended her hand, “I’m Deborah, nice to meet you.”

“Logan,” he stated, pursing his lips as he took her offered hand, “someone like me? Could you elaborate, please?

Deborah simply gave Logan an enigmatic smile, like she knew something he didn’t.

“Are you here with your kids?” she asked instead, ignoring the way Logan’s frown deepened as a suspicion made its way to the back of his mind, “my Chris is playing on the slide, over there.”

She waved to a kid with curly blonde hair, currently concentrated on climbing the slide’s ladder. He noticed her wave and grinned, waving back with double the enthusiasm.

“Yes, I am here with my two sons,” Logan responded, glancing towards Patton and Virgil.

“You know-” Deborah hummed, touching her chin with a manicured finger as she smirked- “the ladies love a guy who’s good with kids. How about we organize a little playdate for our children, maybe get to know each other better, mh?”

Uh. Looks like Logan’s hunch was correct after all. He sighed, mentally steeling himself to turn down the woman’s advances as tactfully as he could, but someone else beat him to it.

“That’s probably true, I’ll give you that-” said a voice Logan knew all too well, a very familiar arm coming to wrap around his waist- “but I can assure you, ladies are not the only ones who find that trait very attractive.”

Logan rolled his eyes at his husband’s dramatics, letting a small, amused smile appear on his face as he leaned lightly on Roman’s side.

“What- who-” Deborah sputtered, clearly taken by surprise.

“Hi, I’m Roman, this nerd’s husband,” Roman introduced himself, giving the woman a charming smile as he imperceptibly tightened his hold on Logan, “pleasure to meet you.”

Roman would have loved to stare at the woman’s flabbergastered expression all afternoon, really, but he was prevented from doing so by two other people taking note of his sudden appearance.

“Daddy!!” two voices cried, barely giving Roman any warning as Patton launched himself in his arms with his brother close behind.

“Hi guys!” he laughed, lightly bouncing his youngest son and using a hand to teasingly mess up Virgil’s hair, “ready to go home?”

“Can we go get some ice cream?” Patton asked, blue eyes sparkling as he gave his fathers his best puppy-dog eyes, “ pretty please?”

Logan and Roman looked at each other, barely containing their laughter as they pretended to seriously think it over.

“I think we could afford to make a little stop on the way home, don’t you agree?” Logan finally conceded, chuckling as he watched Patton cheer, jump down from his father’s arms and give his older brother a high five.

“Let’s go then, shall we?” Roman said, offering his arm to his husband.

Logan smiled, taking his arm, and the little family happily strolled out of the park, Deborah and her bewildered sputtering completely forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
